Blind Love
by EliteKilljoy
Summary: It was Fang who left the flock, but he is taking it worse than the others. How will he find comfort? FangxIggy Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Alright so I wanted to do a Maximum Ride slash and decided to have Fang and Dylan. A little ironic, huh? Well, enjoy my first chapter!

* * *

><p><em>It's going to end like this. She's never going to talk to me again.<em>

Fang's thoughts worried him as he flew through the cool spring air. It had been two days since he had left them: the flock, his family. And Max…

No matter what he did, Fang could not stop thinking about her. It was as if she was still there with him, forcing him to brush his teeth at night or telling him to get off of his blog and go to sleep.

He missed her. He missed the days they spent together, alone on the cliffs. They used to sit there for hours, watching the sunset. He missed the warmth of her body against his as when they kissed.

Max was torn from Fang just two days before. Some could argue that it was really Fang's fault, but he knew it was for the best. He was a danger to the flock. He wouldn't put them through more pain than they needed. He couldn't. So he left.

All he left for the flock was a note. He tried not to think of how Max was reacting right at that moment when she saw the words written in Fang's sloppy cursive. He gave the flock no real explanation as to why he had gone, but it must have broken them up regardless.

Fang sighed as he banked to the right, heading east. _This is going to be a long flight_, he thought. He was nearly over the Oklahoma-Arkansas border. He had abandoned the only family he had ever known back in Arizona. He knew it was life and death out there, all of the flock did, and he would much rather have himself die than have the others pay for his mistakes.

Fang heard the beats of his powerful wings. It was only five in the afternoon, but he was exhausted. _Flying for two days straight can really tire somebody out_, he thought. _Even if that somebody is a genetically modified bird-man._

He soared over a small town in western Arkansas, landing gently where no one would see his enormous wingspan. _That was one downside of being a mutant freak. You had to be careful where you show your special "abilities,"_ he thought.

As soon as Fang landed, something hard hit him in the head. He collapsed to the ground, blood pouring into his mouth and eyes. He couldn't see clearly. Everything was blurring. Men, or women, stood above him. He couldn't tell how many before they grabbed him and everything went black.

The other downside to having avian features? All of the crazy whitecoats who want to take you back to the insane place called the School.

The School was a horrible place. That's where all of the flock got there wings, but it wasn't all nice and dandy like most human schools. This wasn't really a school at all. Pretty much, there were a ton of scientists who experimented on children, giving them partial human characteristics and partial animal traits.

Some experiments worked well such as human-avian, like the flock, or like Erasers. Erasers were human-wolf creatures. They were mostly successful, but they didn't last too long and were easily defeated (by the flock, at least).

Anyway, Fang woke up in a brightly lit room. He was lying on his back on stretcher of some sort, arms and legs outstretched. He squirmed, but could not sit up. His wrists, ankles, and chest were held down by thick, leather straps.

Dang, was he claustrophobic! None of the bird kids liked being in small spaces because they always felt trapped and paranoid, but Fang was legit claustrophobic.

He sighed and tried to keep his mind off of his restraints. His mind jumped to the one person who had truly made him happy. Max. _No, I can't think of her. Not now_, he thought. _I have to get out of here._

His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a loud bang. The door in the tiny room swung open, making a loud noise as it slammed into the wall. _Great, what now? Erasers?_

But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: So sorry! I totally forgot that some people actually read my work! XD Thank you for being patient. And now, another chapter. Sorry it's kinda short. Rate, comment, and review! :)

* * *

><p>Fang's mouth hung open in surprise. There, standing in the doorway, was Jeb. "Jeb?" Fang asked in surprise. He struggled against his restraints. Fang was convinced that he wanted to kill Jeb.<p>

Jeb was like a father to the flock. Well, used to be. Before he died.

Jeb helped the flock escape from the school and raised them as his own in the mountains. For years the flock was happy. They were safe from the whitecoats and the School. It was the best thing that had had happened to Fang.

Then Jeb died.

But here he was. Alive, and in what Fang supposed was the school.

After he had "died", the Erasers picked the flock up and took them to live in the lovely School again. Fang's eyes rolled as he remembered. Why hadn't Jeb come and found them _before_ they had escaped by themselves?

Fang shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Jeb stood awkwardly before him. Fang could barely lift his head off the table to see him, but the man in front of him was clear as day. And with avian eyes, that was pretty damn clear.

Jeb walked to the side of the lab table and sat in a chair there. Fang turned as much as he could to face him. He had to make a choice. Witty comment or silent treatment? The answer was clear.

"Hey, what's up _dad_?" Fang put emphasis on the word and Jeb flinched slightly. "Or should I even call you that anymore?"

Fang felt like spitting on Jeb and tell him to go stick his head where heads should _never_ go, but he had to control himself and stay calm.

Jeb shook his head slightly. "I tried to tell you that I was alive. They wouldn't let me." Fang looked at Jeb, aghast.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that you've been _here_? In the _School_? Are you crazy?" Fang smiled to himself. This was making Jeb visibly uncomfortable.

Jeb nodded slowly. "I think I can find a way to help you guys."

Fang lost it then. "We don't need your help! We were fine when you left us and we're fine now!" He spit at the man he once called father. It hit him square on the forehead. Bullseye.

Jeb stood and left the room and Fang sighed. "I'm glad that's over," he muttered to himself.

"So am I."

Fang swung his head to the opposite side of the room, expecting to see a whitecoat at the far side, but what was there was slightly more surprising.

Right next his bed was…

"Angel?"

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Ok, first I have a few things to talk about. One, I got some comments asking where all the "FangxIggy scenes" are. I'm getting there. A good story takes some time. And that brings me to my second point. I decided to change the story from FangxDylan to FangxIggy. Hope you'll all still enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Fang regained consciousness, he was in the same bright room. And damn was it bright! He mumbled a curse to himself before remembering to stay calm. That's what Max always did.<p>

Max…

He groaned and tried to sit up, forget that he was trapped on the lab table like some type of animal.

**You are an animal.**

Fang jumped slightly at the voice. Then an unbelievable pain.

Bird-kids had a high pain tolerance. Like, ultra high. But this was a pain that Fang had never felt.

It felt as if his head was being split in two with a crowbar. Despite him trying not to, Fang screamed out. The pain was unbearable.

"Kill me now…" he muttered. "God dammit, kill me!" Fang screamed asking, no begging, for anyone to stop the pain. And Fang doesn't beg on a regular basis.

Then it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Fang lay on the hard table, breathing hard. The leather straps binding him kept him from filling his lungs completely and he coughed out of lack of air.

A shuffling outside the door meant that he was about to enter hell again. His mind was already going on an emotional roller coaster from what had happened. Leaving the flock, seeing Jeb after all these years, seeing Angel in the _school_…

And now the freaking whitecoats.

It was a woman who entered the room this time and not a familiar one. Fang almost breathed a sigh of relief until he noticed something that she was holding. It shined slightly in the light.

_Oh hell no_, Fang thought

The woman walked to his left side and prepared the syringe while keeping a nervous eye on the ever squirming avian-man.

Soon Fang closed his eyes, as there was nothing he could do with the restraints, and felt a small, cold needle enter the top layers of his epidermis. The whitecoat packed her things and quickly left the room, not wanting to be anywhere near the freak that was brought to the School by force.

Fang sighed and lay his head back. He could already feel the muscle relaxant working through his body. His breathing started to slow to a normal pace (a normal bird-kid pace) and for once in the School, he felt calm.

Then he realized that there must have also been some drowsy medicine in the shot. Things began to blur slightly as Fang tried to remain conscious.

A group of about four scientists came into his room, then, and gathered around their new trophy. They were saying things that Fang couldn't, nor would he ever, understand. _Some scientist gibberish_, he thought.

The whitecoats undid his straps and Fang found that he couldn't fight or run whilst on "happy pills." He smiled slightly at the thought, the meds taking over.

He was briefly aware that he was being carried through the School. He only got bits and pieces.

An exit sign (oh how he wished he could leave), many different failed experiments that had failed and now lay in piled in rooms to be burned or experimented on later, a fat guy in a mesh tank top (eww), and some things that Fang could've gone his whole life without seeing.

He was placed in a new room. Wait, not a room. Open air.

_Whaaaaaaaaaat?_ Fang asked himself. _What gives?_

Then he was alone. And awake.

He sighed and lay there until he dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>A.N: Anyone have any guess as to why Fang is there? What the flock will do? Why Fang is funny on drowsy meds? Feel free to review and comment on some of these questions or ask me your own! I'll post my favorite comment in the A.N. with my next chapter! Rate, comment, review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: So sorry for the wait! I totally forgot about fanfiction D= (I know, I'm awful. Right? =P) Well, this chapter will probably be kinda short. I'm just trying to get another chapter in, haha. Well, I think I'm dedicating this chapter to Christian (if you read my other stories, you might hear his name come up) because he wouldn't write me an OCxIggy =P That monster! XD Plus, I don't think he really likes slashes. Most guys don't…I shall convince him! =D Well, rate, comment, review, and enjoy. =]

* * *

><p>The sunlight stung Fang's eyes as the boy awoke. His head hurt terribly and he couldn't remember much. His first thought was to sit up quickly, which he did (with a lot of pain). At least he was free from the restraints in the lab.<p>

_Speaking of restraints,_ he thought. _Why am I not tied down? Where am I?_

A quick look around showed Fang that he was outdoors. The grass tickled his bare feet and ankles. The smell of real dirt and lawn filled his nostrils with a pleasant sensation of mixed memories and wishes.

Upon further investigation, Fang discovered that he was, indeed, outside. But, another sight disturbed him. A building. A tall, wire fence. Guards with guns. Erasers. He was still at the School.

He sighed and stood, assessing himself. He wasn't hurt, save for a massive headache.

Headache…Why did he feel like that needed investigated? Of course, the whitecoats gave him drugs. That could be the reason his head hurt, but that answer didn't satisfy him. Fang thought back to his memories of the night before. Sudden, random bursts flew through his mind. _Max. Jeb (the filthy bastard). Angel (how could she be here?). A voice in his head._

"A voice…" he muttered to himself, trailing off. "Like…Max?" He remembered Max's voice and how it both helped and scared the flock. That thought would have to wait. A group of Erasers were headed Fang's way and in the lead…

"Ari."

"Fang," the overgrown seven-year-old snarled back.

Ari was Jeb's real son. At only seven, he should have been the center of his father's attention. Instead, Jeb always loved Max more, even though she wasn't real kin. Desperate to make his son super as well, Jeb sent Ari off to be made into an Eraser. Since he was already partially grown (as in not a test tube baby), Ari didn't turn out like the other man-wolf mutants. He couldn't switch between human-looking and wolf-looking. Ari was forever stuck in the hideous coat of a boy-wolf hybrid because he father wanted him to be more like Max. Hence Ari's hate for the bird-kids.

"I see you're ugly as ever," Fang sneered.

"And I see you're still trapped like a bird in a cage," spit Ari, getting laughs from the other Erasers.

Fang felt himself clench his fists at his sides. He remembered how sweet of a kid Ari used to be. "Geez, Ari. What happened to you? The last time I saw you, you were dead in a sewer. Did Daddy save you?" Fang faked his best baby voice, making Ari fume.

Just as the seven-year-old mutant was about to hit the Fang, a firm hand grasped his shoulder, pulling him away.

"What have I told you about hurting Max and her friends?" Jeb whispered in Ari's ear. The latter growled and stormed off, accompanied by the other Erasers.

Jeb opened his mouth to say something, but decided to leave the boy alone and walked off.

_Finally some peace and quiet. _Or so he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Hey guys! I'm so glad to be writing this fanfic again because, to be honest, it's probably my favorite. I know I say that about my others, but I go through stages where different ones are my favorites. ANYWAY, I'm so glad to be entertaining you guys. =) The reviews are what keep me going, so keep 'em coming! Love you all. =)

By the way, I'm also in a great mood because I'm listening to Howl's Moving Castle theme (it's beautiful) sooooo sorry if my content isn't brutal or vicious~

I was also asked to make longer chapters, soooo…sorry this one is taking so long, but I'm trying to make it longer for you all.

Enjoy! Rate, favorite, review!

* * *

><p>Fang heard a <em>thud<em> on the opposite end of the yard. It sounded like something very big was hitting the wall. He cocked his head curiously in that direction.

_Well, shit, _he thought. _What's next? A super-Eraser? A dinosaur? King Kong? A one-eyed, one-horned, flying, purple-people eater?_

His thoughts were cut short by the familiar _whoosh whoosh _of flapping wings. The ebony-haired male looked up towards the bright aqua sky, shielding his eyes from the blazing sun. He almost smiled at the sight. Almost.

"Max!" he called up to the bird-kid hovering a hundred feet above him. She gave him a 'shush' look and pointed at the other end of the School where the _thud_s were still happening. He suddenly understood what was going on.

* * *

><p>"What's the plan, Max?" Gazzy asked cheerfully, nearly bouncing up and down from eagerness. "Can I blow the place to shreds?!"<p>

"No," Max said sternly, trying to remain calm. They needed to break Fang out before it was too late and she still didn't have a plan, though she wouldn't admit that of course. And, for some reason, she didn't feel that explosives would be quite a good idea. They didn't want the Whitecoats to hate them _more_.

As soon as she had found Fang's letter and read it, Max was gathering the flock and flying to the general direction she thought Fang would fly. Of course, it was a gut instinct, but Max learned to trust those sometimes.

Iggy raised his hand like he was in school and Nudge giggled at the irony. "Excuse me, Miss Ride," the blind boy began. "I have an idea."

Max sighed. _Taking orders from a blind boy…that is my new low,_ she thought. "Let's hear it, then. We don't have all day and neither does Fang."

"We need a distraction," Iggy said quietly. "Like…Gazzy and I will go blow stuff up, away from the School, of course, but near enough for them to hear it. Then you and Nudge can fly overhead and see if you can find a way out for him."

Max had to admit it was a good plan. Solid enough. But she had one problem. "What about Angel?" Everyone grew quiet as the words were spoken. Angel had also left, leaving a note behind that read:

_Max, Gazzy, and the rest of the flock,_

_I am leaving. I have found the place where I belong. I no longer need you to take care of me because I'll be safe here. Please don't try to find me._

_Angel_

The Gasman got tears in his eyes as he spoke. "We have to get her back!" he shouted.

"Shh," Max quieted the boy, pulling him into a hug. "We will find her, but for now she doesn't want to be found. If something was wrong, I'm sure she could get back to us. Right now we need to focus on Fang. Okay?" The boy nodded, though he was still in tears.

The leader put her hand out, like they did before bed every night, followed by the others who did the same. She smirked a bit and said, "Let's raise hell, kids."

* * *

><p>Fang looked quickly around the yard, taking in a lot of information at once. Most of the Erasers and guards were over by the opposite wall, trying to figure out the source of Iggy and Gazzy's explosions. Jeb and Angel were nowhere in sight. <em>Good,<em> he thought, huffing slightly. _Traitors._ The Whitecoats scattered like lost sheep in a wolf's attack. Fang smiled. For once, they weren't the underdog.

Without thinking, he pushed off the ground and unfurled his wings. Perfect. The stupid Whitecoats hadn't restrained his wings or done anything else to render him flightless. _Idiots._

Before he knew it, Fang was nearly fifty feet above the ground.

**Don't go any higher or you'll be in for a…shocking experience.**

He nearly fell from the sky as the unbearable pain returned. It was as bad as before, if not worse. He cursed loudly. What did it mean? 'Shocking?' Was that some sort of trick? Why was the Voice talking to _him_?

Deciding to ignore it, Fang shook his head and continued up. Up, up, up he flew. He was almost to Max. If he could just…reach…Yes! He grabbed her hand, but a jolt of strong electricity shot through his body, numbing him and causing him to plummet. Max gasped as she had to suddenly hold Fang's body weight as well. They were strong, but not strong enough to carry twice their weight on their wings!

The second eldest was vaguely aware of Max calling out to Nudge then two smaller hands helping to distribute his weight.

In a matter of ten minutes, the flock was safely away from the School and hanging in a tree. Nudge lay spread out over a branch, exhausted from carrying Fang on her young wings. Gazzy was nestled in a fork, knees to his chest and staring off blankly. Fang was holding his head, still searing from the voice and shock. And Max was counting heads.

"One, two, three, four…" she paused, knowing that something didn't seem right. She couldn't put her finger on what.

Nudge looked up. "What is it, Max?" The whole flock looked up and around, trying to figure out what had stopped Max's counting.

_One, two, three, four,_Fang thought, counting silently. _Five…wait. Five? Five! _"Max, where's Iggy?!" he asked loudly, panicked.

Max cursed and grabbed her hair. Fang continued shouting. "You _left _him?!"

The eldest grew angry and retorted. "_I _was too busy hauling your sorry butt across the freakin' School!" They both stood and faced each other like they were going to fight, but Nudge stood up between them.

"Guys!" the little girl said, holding her hands out on the older kids' chests. "Stop fighting! We need to find Iggy. It doesn't matter whose fault it was!"

Max nodded and ruffled Nudge's hair. "She's right," she said to Fang as if that's what _she_ had been trying to say the whole time.

Fang threw his hands up in the air. "Unbelievable," he muttered to himself. Then he spoke to everyone while staring at Max. "_I'll_ find him." Without another word, he leapt from the branch and flew off into the direction of where they had left the blind boy.

Fang began to panic more when he couldn't see Iggy from the air. Had they found him and taken him into the School? The thought sent chills down his spine. No, they couldn't have taken him. There was no one left on the lawn. Why?

"Yo, Fang!" The pitch-haired boy jumped (if possible since he was in the air) at the sound of his name and spun around to see who had said it.

Iggy was perched in a tree, smiling. "I was wondering when someone would come back for me," he said cheerfully. He was always so carefree. Fang wished he could be that way sometimes.

"How did you know I was here?" Fang asked him.

Iggy replied, "I heard ya from a mile away! The others might not be able to hear you coming, but I rely on my ears." He touched his ears. "They're my eyes."

Fang smiled a bit. Iggy had a way of putting him in a good mood without trying. "Okay, Iggster," he said. "Follow the sound of my voice."

They both took off and within minutes reached the others. Everyone hugged Iggy, looking him over for injuries as he blushed and tried to push them all away as he said, "I'm fine" and "Really, I'm not hurt!"

* * *

><p>"We can stay here for the night," Max said later as she saw the flock growing tired. They had been flying all day since they rescued Fang from the School and had just come across some rocky caves high up like the ones they once shared with the hawks.<p>

They all flew in, side by side, into a large cavern that they could comfortably stand in (even Iggy, who was the tallest). Fang touched the rocky walls. _Damp_, he thought. _Strange_. Putting his hand up to the ceiling revealed the same thing. _Why is a cave in the middle of a desert…damp_? Something didn't feel quite right, but he sat near the fire that Max had built with the rest of the Flock anyway, periodically searching the outside air for signs of trouble.

A few hours passed in which they ate desert rat ("Ew, again?" Nudge had complained) and Iggy taught them how to play Idiot's Delight, a single-player card game, even though he wasn't able to see the cards. How could he play, then? Iggy never ceased to amaze Fang.

At around ten o'clock, Max began getting the younger kids ready for bed. Fang looked around for Iggy since he was nowhere to be seen. Not wanting to alert Max to any danger, he strolled out onto the cliff, handing in his pockets.

"Nice night, huh?" came a soft voice from out of view of the cave mouth.

"Yeah," Fang replied, moving towards Iggy who was seated on the edge of the high overhang. He sat down next to the younger male and looked out over the desert.

"It's beautiful." Iggy was speaking way too softly for Fang's comfort.

"What's wrong?" the pitch-haired boy asked.

"I just…" Iggy trailed off and was silent for a long time before speaking again. "I was just sure that you had all forgotten me…back at the School, I mean."

Fang sighed and watched a prairie dog usher its young into their hole for the night. Like Max always did with the Flock. "We would never leave you, Iggy," Fang whispered back, feeling as if the words had punched him in the chest, knocking all air from his lungs. Why did what Iggy said hurt so badly?

"I never said you," the blind one replied. A pause. "Sometimes I wonder why you aren't the leader instead of Max, ya know?"

So that was it. Iggy thought that Maximum had forgotten him. He instantly felt the need to stand up for the girl. "Max wouldn't ever leave you either," he began hurriedly. "None of us would and none of us ever will."

"Hm." Iggy stretched out his wings and sighed, standing. "I think we best get to bed." He chuckled. "I mean _sleep_. Coming?" A nod from Fang. "Okay. Night, Fang." Iggy went inside, yawning and stretching, leaving Fang alone on the rock face.

The boy sat there for a long time, thinking about his time in the School, about Angel and Jeb, about what Iggy had said. Anything, really. Would they have left Iggy? No. There was no way. The Flock would always be together. He leaned back against the cool, damp rock, gazing up at the millions of stars. Sighing, he stood and stumbled sleepily into the cave.

Max was sleeping near the fire with Nudge and Gazzy curled up beside her for warmth. Iggy…he was off alone on the other side, shivering slightly. Fang cocked his head.

Moving slowly and quietly, as only Fang could, he knelt down beside Iggy and eventually lay down next to him. The boy was still shivering profusely, so the second eldest wrapped an arm around him. "Fang…" The voice had come as a sleepy whispered from the boy who was cuddled up in from of Fang. The latter pulled Iggy closer, holding him and warming him.

"How could I ever forget you, Iggy..?"

* * *

><p>A.N: It's still kind of short, sorry! But I tried! And I tried to add in some sweet FangxIggy moments. Hope you enjoyed! Follow, favorite, share, review! Please! Thank you3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Ohmygosh! Hi everyone! *huggles you all* I've missed you all so much! I feel like I need to mostly give a thank you to **CaptainDixy28**. I know everyone has been very supportive of my writing, but I had honestly completely forgotten about FanFiction (I do that a lot, don't I…hm..) until **CaptainDixy28** recently reviewed this story. So thank you for reminding me!

I also have to say that I reread all five of **Graffiti-Kami**'s reviews and I laughed my ass off! Thank you and sorry for all the cliffhangers~ :)

I was reading through my earlier chapters and realized all of the typos and I'M SO SORRY. I usually type these chapters when I'm really tired, so I apologize D: I'll go back through and fix them sometime. Also, my G key doesn't work really well, so sorry if I forget a G in something haha

Now, onto the story. I fucking love this story. I don't know why ^.^ So I'm gonna do you all a favor and try to add in a little more umf *wink wink nudge nudge* …..lol Nudge. #MaxRideHumor ANYWAY. I hope you enjoy~ review, rate, follow, favorite. Whatever you little shits do. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Wake up.<strong>

Fang grunted sleepily. "Five more minutes, Max…" he muttered.

**Wake **_**up**_**!**

"Hmph." Fang yawned, blinking his eyes open. "Who's there?" He kept quiet as to not wake the others. The male pushed himself up, looking down at the still dozing Iggy by his side. Smiling, he stood, putting his hand on the wall for support. Damp.

"Why the—" Fang had noticed the same thing the night before and thought it was strange. What was going on?

**No time to explain. You need to get out. Now.**

"Hello, there, Voice," Fang whispered. He brushed off what it was saying with a grain of salt, but hesitated. He had heard something. It sounded like…

"Water?"

_**Go!**_

Fang cursed loudly, running over to Max. "Max, get up," he said, shaking her furiously. "Everyone get up!" The flock woke one by one. Most were muttering things (things that they shouldn't even know at that age) grumpily.

Almost instantly, though, the bird-kids jumped to life. They weren't used to be woken early, especially when they were on the run, but that was just all the more reason to get up quickly. Something was wrong.

Max looked to Fang. "What is it?" she asked, needing answers. She wasn't used to not being the one to sense the danger and she was slightly jealous that she hadn't seen something coming first.

"I…don't know. Listen."

All of the kids perked up, listening intently. They each heard the sound of rushing water.

**It's too late.**

Everything happened fast. From a hole in the top back of the cave wall rushed tons upon tons of crushing water. The bird-kids didn't see it coming. All were pushed by the water, out of the cave, and over the edge of the cliff. Luckily, they were all used to danger and spread their wings quickly, flapping up above the jet of water that still poured out from the cave.

Max counted heads without hesitation. "Five," she announced. "We're all okay."

The flock hovered there in midair, breathing heavily, for some time. After a few moments of silence, Fang spoke.

"Next time," he huffed between breaths, a slight smile on his face. "_I'm_ picking the campsite."

* * *

><p>The flock was giddy as they flew onwards. They had escaped death, were hungry, and ready to land somewhere to rest their weary wings. Max told them all that they couldn't stop for another few hours to keep on track, earning groans of distaste from all of the others.<p>

Fang moved up beside Max, flapping his wings in time with her's to keep from colliding. "You know," he said in that persuasive way that he had. "They've had a long day. Don't you think we can stop just a little bit early? We can get right back on—"

"Fang," Max snapped, making the second eldest shut up. "I was to get away from the School."

Fang nodded in understanding. "But," he began. "If you drive them until they break, they'll lose morale. They just need a rest. Come on…"

Max looked beaten. "Okay fine," she announced. "Let's stop to eat – and _only_ to eat – then we get _right_ back on the road."

Hollers rang out through the air from the excited bird-kids. Fang smirked in victory, bidding adieu to Max and dropping back with the others.

Iggy moved up beside Fang, smiling. His hair whipped around his face and he spat to try to keep it out of his mouth. "Thank you, Fang," he said, just loud enough for the raven-haired boy to hear. "We needed this."

* * *

><p>They decided to stop at a little diner in the middle of nowhere. And by 'decided', it was more of Nudge saying, "Max, we're stopping <em>here<em>. I can't take another _mile_!" dramatically.

As the waiter came to take the orders, the avian-children shocked him (as always when they ordered food. All of them, even Gazzy, the youngest, ordered anywhere from three to five entrees. The waiter didn't argue, however, and went away to put the order in.

Max was the only one being serious, watching out for any sign of trouble. Gazzy elbowed her and whispered, "You can have some fun, you know. We're in the middle of nowhere. Nothing is going to happen."

The leader scoffed and pretended to be having fun, but they all saw her (well, except for Iggy) periodically checking the doors, windows, and customers.

At one point in the meal, Fang accidentally dropped his spoon (which he was breathing on and sticking to his nose) on the ground. He leaned down between Iggy's legs to retrieve it, muttering a quick apology to the blind boy.

Everyone stared at Iggy as he grew redder. "Are you okay?" Gazzy asked. "You look ill."

Iggy stood quickly. "E-Excuse me!" he said hurriedly, rushing off to the bathroom.

All eyes turned to Fang. Sighing, the black-haired boy stood. "I'll go after him," he whispered, heading for the bathroom.

Once inside, Fang saw that Iggy was leaning over a sink, grasping onto it with both hands. His face was still strawberry red and he looked flustered. As soon as he heard someone enter, the blond whimpered and turned away.

"Iggy, it's me, Fang," said the man. "What's wrong?"

"G-Go a-away," the younger one said.

"What's—" Fang cut off, having finally seen the problem. Iggy blushed deeper, noticing that Fang had paused and probably seen.

"C-Can you h-help…" Iggy whimpered out, completely embarrassed.

Fang smirked at the way the boy was being cute and awkward. Rolling up his sleeves, he purred, "Anything for you, Iggy."

* * *

><p>A.N: Did you guys like it~ I'm pretty proud of how things went in this chapter. But I have a few questions for you guys to answer to see if any of you can guess.<p>

1. Do you think Fang really has a Voice, or is he just crazy?

2. Who do you think the Voice is?

3. What was Iggy's problem~? ;)

4. Do you think the cave water was natural, or some being's doing?

And how about this: Which do YOU GUYS want to see happen next?

A. Fang helps Iggy without interruption.

B. Fang helps Iggy and is interrupted by Gazzy.

C. Fang helps Iggy and is interrupted by a stranger.

D. Fang gets out of control and butt-fucks Iggy in the bathroom. XD

I hope you guys all review~ I'm curious to see how you liked it.

Until next time! Adieu!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Heyyyy~~~ I've missed you all so much! Sorry I haven't been writing (again). Life kinda hit me a little hard and I'm just now getting over stuff. I'm hoping that writing more will cheer me up, as it always does.

Now, there was an overwhelming desire for Fang to buttfuck Iggy in the bathroom, but… Well, you'll see.

On to another order of business: I realized that since I usually write these chapters at like 2am, it would be nice to have a beta reader. Message me if you're interested. I mostly just need someone to meticulously scan for grammar errors.

Now…on to the part you've all been waiting for.

P.S. This is my first time writing smut (excluding role play), so don't judge me too harshly. :S

* * *

><p>Fang smirked at the way the boy was being cute and awkward. Rolling up his sleeves, he purred, "Anything for you, Iggy."<p>

Fang turned Iggy around to face him, backing the other boy into the sink counter. He could see small droplets of nervous sweat on Iggy's brow.

"Nervous?" the raven-haired boy asked softly.

Iggy felt the older male's breath on his neck. A small shiver ran over his body as he spoke. "A l-little," he admitted. "I've never even t-touched…"

"You've never masturbated?" Fang asked, shocked. "Seriously! What the hell kind of teenage boy are you?"

Iggy blushed even more deeply, if possible. "Shh! Don't talk so loud about that…it's embarrassing and someone might h-hear…"

"No one's gonna come in," Fang muttered as he looked the blonde up and down. Why was he so ready for this? Did he…want this? _I swear to god, if I'm gay…_ he thought sourly.

"Now, may I?"

Iggy put his head down and nodded slowly, awkwardly.

Kneeling, the elder slowly trailed his fingers up his flockmate's legs. His callused hands stopped right at the boy's thin waist. As Fang began to unbutton the pants, Iggy whimpered.

"M-Maybe we shouldn't d-do this," he said, nervous as always. "I mean…if someone comes in…"

"No one will come in," Fang replied, a bit too harshly. He felt Iggy jolt at the roughness in his voice. "Sorry."

After a quick and quiet acceptance of his apology from the other boy, Fang continued, slowly, to undo the jeans. He smirked when he saw Iggy practically jumping up and down in anticipation. Fang slowed his hands even more.

"Oh the antici—" Fang began, pulling the denims down to Iggy's ankles.

Standing there in his boxers seemed to make Iggy more uneasy than before. Fang did all he could to ease the worry on his friend's face. One hard, coarse hand moved to the small tent in Iggy's pants.

The younger let out a loud moan of pleasure before quickly covering his mouth. Embarrassed and scared, he kept his hand there to help himself hushed.

Fang nearly tore off the other's boxers, earning a surprised whimper from the blonde.

"Fang, what are you—!" Iggy began, but was cut off by an eager and ogling Fang.

"—pation." Fang finally finished. Without any warning, he leaned forward and took all of Iggy's hard member into his mouth.

Iggy's hand had no chance of stopping the noise that came out of him. "N-ngh! Ah!" came the suppressed scream.

Fang felt the dick twitch in his mouth and smiled (as best as he could). He expertly moved his tongue around the shaft and pulled off to lick the tip. In response, Iggy placed both hands quickly on his mouth to stifle the screams and moans that burst from him.

Saliva flowed down Iggy's cock and onto Fang's hand, which was grasping the thin base of the hard dick.

**You shouldn't be doing this.**

Fang pulled away and angrily said, "Fuck off!"

Iggy peeked out from behind his hands, confused. "F-Fang…?"

"Not you, sorry Iggy."

He bit his lip and moved back in for the kill. The black-haired male took in all of Iggy again, this time playing with the other's balls at the same time. Fang took a chance and lightly nibbled at the soft flesh of the shaft. That was the last straw.

Iggy's hip rose slightly as he moaned Fang's name loudly and came into the other's mouth. Fang let the semen slide easily own his throat before swallowing it completely.

"Fun?" he inquired of the blonde.

"Mhm," was all that the panting boy could get out. At once, he stiffened. "F-Fang. There's someone else in here."

Fang immediately when into flock-defense mode while Iggy pulled up his boxers and pants.

Not seeing anyone else in the bathroom with them, Fang walked slowly over to the stalls. He didn't have the courtesy to knock or even look under the stall doors. No, he kicked each door open, checking for anyone.

When he reached the last door, something stopped him. A voice.

"Don't bother."

Fang looked at Iggy and whispered, "Did you hear it too?" A nod from the blind man confirmed that it wasn't the creepy voice that Fang had been hearing in his head.

"I'll come out on my own," the voice said again.

A soft unlocking of the lock was heard and Fang moved back towards Iggy. He tapped the blind's hand twice, signaling for him to be ready to flee if need arose.

Fang could never have expected what he saw come from that bathroom stall.

There stood a boy as tall and as thin as Iggy. He was pale, paler than anyone in the flock, and had pure white hair as long as Fang's, but even more shaggy and wild. He wore normal clothes: a light green t-shirt and torn jeans with black Converse. The weirdest thing about him, perhaps, was his eyes: amber-yellow with a slender black strip down the middle.

* * *

><p>Hey! Hope you liked it.<p>

Let me address the thing you're all thinking. I didn't want Fang and Iggy to get it on so soon, so you'll have to wait for that. ;)

How'd I do writing my first smut?

Also, whooooooo's thaaaaaat guuuuuy?! :O Ideas?

Anyway, rate, review, favorite! I love you all! Maybe I'll write another chapter today, too, if you all leave nice reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: Hey everyone. I've gotta say that I'm a little disappointed that no one reviewed the latest chapter. Did you guys not like it? Didn't have time to review? Stopped following this story? WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?! D: Just kidding, but seriously… Whatever it may be, I miss reading your reviews so leave a bunch! Love you!

Let's see…I've seen a lot of fanfic writers talk about things that go on in their lives and give updates on what they've been up to so, I guess I'll do that, too. If you don't wanna know, just skip this next paragraph lol

I watched a documentary on SeaWorld last night and I've got to say…I lost all respect for their corporation and they will be receiving a nasty letter from me (I know it won't change anything, but it'll make me feel better). In fact, I'll be writing said letter right after I write this chapter for you guys. So, yeah. I was pretty angry about that last night – livid, really. The way they treat their animals and employees and how they lie to the general public is just disgusting. Anyway, on a happier note: I've ordered my next cosplay! I'm going to be cosplaying Levi (from Shingeki no Koyjin) at ACen next year and possibly Ciel (from Kuroshitsuji) and Cain (from Starfighter). If any of you guys are going, maybe we could meet up to talk for a bit or something? Uhm…I think that's pretty much about it.

***end boring paragraph about my life here***

Do you guys want me telling about my life in the A.N. or do y'all not care? It's cool either way, just let me know. ^.^

I looooove this OC that I created and I'm very excited to see how things play out and if you guys like him. I hope you do, but we'll see. Anyway, I'm super excited either way. :D

One last thing: I was also thinking of maybe having an art contest for you guys? Let me know if any of you would even participate.

Well, now that I have 360 words of author's notes…let's get to the story, shall we?

* * *

><p>Fang stuck his arm out in front of Iggy in a protective gesture. The latter boy was shaking slightly, scared. It was a scary thing when you couldn't see, especially in a world with many people who wanted you dead.<p>

"Who are you?" Fang asked. He was attempting to remain cool and collected, like he always was, and was succeeding quite well. His voice was solid and strong without faltering. "Why didn't you come out earlier?" Iggy blushed. The unknown boy had heard him and Fang and the blond was embarrassed.

The boy cocked his head slightly as if curious about the two before taking a step forward – which almost earned him an offensive response from Fang. The stranger straightened his head again and gave a sly grin. "I guess you can call me Balthazar," came his response.

Balthazar was extremely tall, like Iggy. He was even paler than Iggy, which was a feat in itself, with pure white hair that covered his left eye. His hair was messy, except for the top, and the sides were long enough to cover his ears. It was wispy, almost wind-swept. Amber eyes peeked out from under the colorless lochs. Small, black, vertical slits were placed in the middle of the eyes in the place of normal pupils. His clothes seemed dirty and, in some cases, torn. Baltahazar's voice was soft and he spoke with a bit of a lisp.

Iggy shifted nervously behind Fang and the second reached back to put a hand on the younger's shoulder to comfort him. Fang was getting angry. Who was this boy? What was he doing here? Was it coincidence?

"Who are you, really?" Fang repeated. "Why are you here?"

The stranger boy groaned softly and rolled his eyes slightly, though the smile still stayed plastered on his face. "I told you already, you dimwit. I'm Balthazar. I'm just like yo–"

Fang interrupted. "No, you're not just like us. No one's just like us." Shivers crept down Fang's spine, but he ignored them. Something was odd about this kid. "What's with the eyes?"

Iggy muttered into Fang's ear, "Oh my god, Fang, you can't just ask people what's up with their eyes…" Of course, that comment was ignored by the older boy. Iggy snickered at the perfect execution of his Mean Girls reference while his "brother" continued to talk to the weird boy.

"Contacts," Balthazar answered simply. He seemed slightly annoyed. "The oh-my-god-I'm-going-blind white hair? Natural. The freakishly pale skin? Also natural." Fang narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but Balthazar went on. "You're not asking any questions that I haven't been asked before. You think people haven't ever been weirded out by me?"

Being the eldest present, Fang was in charge of the situation. He didn't trust this kid. Inconspicuously, the raven-haired boy tapped Iggy's hand, signaling a retreat. Iggy complied and began to head for the door, all the while being followed closely by amber eyes from the opposite side of the bathroom.

"You look like a runaway," Fang commented as he motioned to Balthazar's clothes. "No parents?"

"None that I consider to be my parents."

"No family? No friends?" Iggy was out the door now and headed to warn Max.

"Nope and…nope. I _fly_ solo."

Fang winced at the way Balthazar said "fly" – it was slightly emphasized. That made Fang nervous. Was this a new breed of Eraser that the School sent to take them back? He didn't want to stick around and find out. Not worried about being rude, Fang darted from the bathroom and headed straight for the exit, dragging his flockmates in tow.

[hr]

"Suspicious kid?" Max repeated for the second time.

Fang groaned. "Yes, Max, like I said the first hundred times."

Max furrowed her brow to think. The flock had settled in a tree in a park that was quite a few miles away from the restaurant. They weren't followed, they made sure of that. Fang and Max were on the lowest branches in case they needed to get down and fight. Right above them was Iggy in case they needed to tap his hand for instruction. Higher up in the branches sat the younger children, Nudge and Gazzy, out of earshot. The three eldest talked for a long time about the strange boy in the bathroom and, to Iggy's relief, it made Max completely forget to ask about _his_ suspicious behavior.

"What was he like? What did he do?" Max asked, _again_.

Fang explained the whole scene again for the third time. He was getting tired and cranky and just wanted to forget about this whole mess. "Look, it was probably nothing. He was just a weirdo. Weirdos live, well, everywhere. It's not like they're rare."

Iggy nodded in agreement. "He didn't seem too strange to me," he added quietly. "Though I suppose I didn't really see him or anything…" Fang noticed things that Max was too busy to notice. In this case, he heard a slight waver in Iggy's voice. He made a mental note to talk to him later.

"Let's just get some rest," Max said, sighing. "We're leaving in the morning and we'll be far away from this place. There's nothing to worry about." With that, she climbed up into the higher branches to snuggle with Nudge.

Fang looked up at Iggy, who was leaning against the trunk of the tree, eyes open. "Iggy," he muttered so no one else would hear.

The blind boy jumped a little at the sound of his name. "Oh, sorry, Fang," he said quietly. "It's just you." After a long pause, he continued. "Do you really think that that kid meant us harm?"

Fang sighed and leaned back. "I dunno," he responded, thoughtful. "I think that it can't hurt to be cautious. Right?" That got a curt nod from Iggy. "What's wrong?"

Sitting up to hang his feet over the branch (and almost kicking Fang in the face), Iggy sighed. "I just think we could've handled it better. What if he knew something? Like something about Angel or Job or the School or…" He trailed off.

After a moment of silence, Fang leapt up to the branch with Iggy, wrapping a lean arm around the other's thin waist. "Look, Iggy," he started, not really knowing how to finish. "It doesn't matter what he knows or doesn't know. It doesn't matter if he meant to hurt us since we'll be gone soon. Just…" With a sigh, Fang pulled Iggy closer so the younger's head was resting on his shoulder. "Everything will work out."

Iggy nodded slowly after that. After minutes went by and Fang thought that Iggy had fallen asleep, the blond spoke sleepily. "There is one thing that bothers me, though..."

"Hm? What's that?"

Iggy laughed softly as if what he was about to say was just totally ridiculous. "He seemed just like us…"

* * *

><p>A.N: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Another chapter down. Sorry it took so long. . I actually started writing it about…..two months ago? Anyway, it's done now! Review, pleeeeeeease?! Seriously, I'll cry if you don't. You don't want that, do you? ;~;<p> 


End file.
